Scéal Eile
by sinabella
Summary: My story is a story of many lives for I am an Old Soul, I am reborn again and again and am in constant fear of the monsters who took my first life. These monsters are given a nickname and are known as Children of the Moon or Werewolves. Anne is 18, with the history, wisdom and fears of a thousand years and Colin is a young, immature Werewolf, who has imprinted. Read and review xxx


**Annes POV**

A face stared back at me, it was not an extra-ordinary face. In fact the face was quite ordinary, nothing particularly special about it. It was a pale face with denim blue eyes and a slightly larger than usual nose. The lips were pink, a little cracked and freckles were dotted across the nose and cheeks. The face was framed by frizzy hair that did not seem to know whether it was brown or blonde, it was either the darkest blonde or the lightest brown. The face was not unfamiliar but nor was it comfortably familiar. I moved and it moved with me. It was mine but yet, I felt it did not truly belong to me, for I have had many faces.

The face might be ordinary but the soul inside is not, for I am an Old Soul. I named myself an Old Soul but I did not really know what to call myself. You see, I have had many lives and every time I come back, I remember my previous lives. I have met a few like me over time but mostly I am alone, no-one else remembers except for me. My first life began in Ireland in the south of Kerry. I was the 6th daughter in a farming family. I had a wonderful family, it was busy with 12 children but my mother and father were full of love and shared this with all of us. I don't remember much of this life except the day I died. I had decided to sneak out that night. I had loved sneaking out, not to do anything special but just to enjoy the quiet and breathe in the peace. I remember sitting on my favourite large rock at the edge of our turnip fields near our stables. The moon was full that night and I was thinking of my future, it had seemed simple then. I would marry a farmer hopefully William, the neighbours son with his sweet smile and infectious laugh. I would mind the kids while he did the farm and together we would have everything. I was so focused on this that I didn't hear it coming till it was too late. Then when it was two feet in front of me, I saw it, what it was I did not know. It looked like a man and a monster blended together. I had heard scéals about them, which is the irish for stories but I had placed no faith in them. It was covered in grey matted fur and is green eyes were enraged and hungry. Then it jumped. This memory still haunts me and I fear them, Werewolves. I am never safe, always cautious, always fearful. The supernatural exists and I guess I could be considered supernatural as I continue to reawaken and continue to live. I carry my memories with me. Some lives are stronger than others but that memory is the strongest. It haunts me in all my lives however I quickly learnt to hide my past as those who did not remember, aka the rest of the population are scared of those who do. My next family abandoned me because of my memories, I guess I was too damaged in my second life as from the age of two, I ranted and raved about my death. They did not understand me and could not cope. I died young of starvation which was not uncommon, there was too many orphans to feed. It was not traumatic, at least it does not terrify me in the same way as my first life. My first death is constantly there, constantly a fear. My current family suspect nothing, they love me and I love them but I keep a distance because if I get too attached, I will grieve them in my next life. They think I am just a moody teenager keeping them out, why give them the real reasons,why not let them have their delusions?

I sighed and looked at the face again. I still had not got used to this face, it was too bland. In reality, I hated it because it was not me, at least the original me. One of the three Old Souls, I have met over the years has told me to let go. He believes we are reborn because we are special and have a purpose and that to achieve it, we need to let go of the past and look to our present. Me, I'm not sure I believed that, none of my pasts ever had a focus. I have always died young, 17 or 18 and always alone, never having achieved anything. This current life held no further prospects unless you counted, a new high school. My "dad" had been a manager of a big company and after ten years of working there, decided that it was too high pressure and that we needed a quiet life. So we had packed up and were now in the quiet wet area of Forks and I was about to start my first day at La Push High School. First days should be easy for me but they weren't. I was always scared of danger, scared of monsters. I took one last glance in the mirror, well it aint gonna get better than this, I thought and reached for my backpack, wanting to get an early start for school.

**Colins POV.**

Noise. Noise. What is that noise? I woke up groggily and realised it was my Superman alarm clock. Groaning, I raised my hand and hit it with minimal force. Being a werewolf, I had to measure my strength, I am significantly stronger than your average human. I shoved the covers off and tried to ignore the cool. I started to hunt for clean clotheswhich were somewhere on the floor inbetween the video games, guitars, books and well, dirty clothes. School, I thought in exasperation. Being a werewolf had many advantages but there were also many disadvantages such as having to attend school with only 2 hours sleep so your parents didn't send you to military academy. My parents are oblivious to my werewolf side, it was my deep dark secret. Honestly many kids want to hide stuff from their parents and I had thought I did. However hiding something this big from my parents cost me every day, they didn't understand me anymore and were constantly fighting with me for sneaking out, skipping school and never spending time with them. I hate myself for hiding such a secret from them as before this, we actually got on quite well but Sams word is law. I took a deep breath feeling the anger boiling up inside me. Life was so unfair, I had no control. I hadn't chosen to become a Werewolf nor had I chosen to lose all my old pre-wolf friends, these things just happened. I took another deep breath, I couldn't lose it, I could't risk hurting my family. I closed my eyes and focused on resisting the heat. I took a deep breath and opening my eyes again, spotting a clean shirt.

Ten minutes later, I was dressed and after searching the cupboards, had managed to find three pop-tarts, two bananas and a two day old slice of pizza for breakfast. I grabbed my keys and opened the front door to a constant drizzle of rain. I glanced back, wishing I could enjoy a family breakfast. I never had breakfast with them anymore, mom was too observant. She saw the bags under my eyes and straight through my lies for my tiredness. My sisters hated me for causing so much distress. Heck, I hated me but I was protecting them from the cold ones. I pulled open the rusty jeep door and hopped in. The jeep smelled of wet muddy clothes from my wolf expeditions and was full to the brim of rubbish from my constant snacking. I drove to school with relative ease. No traffic. I took my time as there was no need to rush, I would still get there early. I liked being early and observing the quiet before hundreds of teenagers arrived.

I pulled in at my usual spot and immediately noticed a new car that I had never seen before, 4 spaces down. It was lime green and hideous. Wow, what were they thinking? I recoiled. Then I saw movement, there was somebody sitting in the car. Odd. Why are they still in there? New student or teacher? I was curious. Well, they cant hurt me, I thought, thinking of my wolf strength and decided to get a closer look. Opening the car door, I felt the cool wetness and quickly got out, slamming the door behind me. As I edged closer, I saw it was a girl with blonde maybe brown hair, it was not obvious. I'll just casually walk past, I thought. I walked in front of the car and turned to have a quick look. My breath stopped and my chest heaved. My heart was flying, it could not beat quick enough. My brain could not comprehend. I felt so many things. My life altered in that second. I felt everything shift within me. Everything I had known, everything I had, everything I am belonged to her. She was the world, the galaxy, mine. Realisation came a second later, crystal clear, I had imprinted. Then she looked up.


End file.
